Hydrogen is increasingly being pursued as an alternative energy option for a variety of applications. In large scale applications, the use of hydrogen offers potential environmental advantages as concerns mount about carbon emissions, pollution and the long term supply stability of fossil fuels. In smaller scale applications (e.g. smartphones), the use of fuel cells and hydrogen fuel offers potential advantages over conventional lithium ion batteries with regards to run time and recharge time.
However, while abundant in the universe, on earth hydrogen generally must be prepared from a suitable precursor feedstock (e.g. methane) and is often viewed more as an energy carrier than an energy source. Further, it has proven to be a difficult challenge to transport and store hydrogen once prepared. Often then, hydrogen is transported and stored in the form of the precursor feedstock and is then converted to hydrogen closer to the point of use.
For consumer applications in particular, this requires a simple, economic, safe means for preparing hydrogen from a likewise simple, economic, and safe precursor feedstock. For example, while methane reformation is a common method for the large scale production of hydrogen, it is not desirable for consumer applications due to the use of methane and the high temperature process involved.
Numerous other options have been suggested in the art for the production of hydrogen. Other feedstocks, such as methanol, may be employed in reformation processes. While methanol may be a more preferred feedstock than methane in certain consumer applications, issues remain regarding the reformation process itself.
Alternatively, electricity may be used to electrolyze water (which is an inexpensive, benign feedstock) to generate hydrogen; however, difficulties exist in achieving efficient, economic production in this manner.